


Superheroes and Their Favorite Humans

by exbex



Series: Care and Feeding [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Depressing, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Superheroes and Their Favorite Humans

Mycroft declares that he is concerned about Sherlock’s hermitage, and Sherlock fantasizes about lobbing an egg or two at Mycroft and his three-piece suit, but refrains, as that would incur a disapproving look from John, who patiently collects the meager supply of eggs every morning from the tiny chicken coop.

Nearly everyone else Sherlock knows is concerned that Sherlock will become bored in Sussex, and this is confirmation that the majority of people are idiots. Institutionalizing John is simply out of the question. John, who is happy enough to meander about the cottage, cooking and tidying, and helping Sherlock raise bees, is bemused but tolerant of all of Sherlock’s methods and attempts to cure him. And Sherlock is absorbed with his task of curing John, so there’s no room for boredom.

Besides, on the nights that John is sleeping well but Sherlock has insomnia, Sherlock may sit up awake thinking wistfully and fondly about the days before psychopathic gods and superheroes, when people like himself and Mycroft and Lestrade were actually needed, when he and John worked side by side solving cases instead of taking care of chickens and plants and bees, when the whole world was mostly ordinary humans creating problems for each other. It’s not boredom that makes Sherlock wish those former times. It’s sentiment, surely, but not boredom.


End file.
